Petits OS en folie !
by Kohagaru
Summary: Quelques OS de l'univers d'Harry Potter. (yaoi&yuri)
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Petits OS en folie !

**Auteur :** Kohagaru

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Rating : **T

**Couples : **Draco/Harry - Sasu/Naru - Saku/Ino - Ginny/Hermione...

**Disclamer : **Rien ne m'appartient, sauf cette fic.

**NDA : **Comme vous l'avez compris, cette fic portera sur l'univers d'Harry Potter et de Naruto. Je n'ai toujours pas de Béta, donc si toi qui lis cette fic, tu es une Béta, MP moi.

* * *

**1- Mon ange...**

Ginny Weasley marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en direction de la Grande Salle pour petit déjeuner. C'était sa cinquième année à Poudlard, et ça faisais aussi cinq ans qu'elle était attirée par quelqu'un.. Mais pas n'importe qui. Tout d'abord c'était une fille, c'était aussi une Gryffondor, elle avait un an de plus qu'elle... mais surtout, elle venait de rompre avec son frère Ron. Cette fille, c'était Hermione Granger.

Elle pensait toujours à son amie quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle. Tellement qu'elle se trompa de table et s'assit à celle des Poufsouffle. Il eu alors une hilaritée générale tandis qu'elle regagnait la table des Gryffons. Elle s'assit à côté de Hermione et en face de Harry.

En parlant de Harry, on venait de rompre. Elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour Hermione et lui ses sentiments pour Malfoy. En parlant de ce dernier, c'était quoi ce regard qu'il jetait à son ex ? Lui aussi aurait t'il des sentiments pour Harry ? Impossible ! Il le hait ! _Oui mais Harry aussi le haïssait et maintenant il l'aime. Comme le dit Hermione, la limite entre l'amour et la haine est très fine..._

- Eh Harry ! Y'as ton ange qui t'admire _amoureusement, _lui dit Ginny, un sourire sur les lèvres. Décidément... La limite entre la haine et l'amour est vraiment très fine.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et rétroqua :

- Et le tien pense tellement à toi qu'il écris ton prénom sur sa paumé pendant le cours de Rogue. Finalement la limite entre l'amitié et l'amour est très fine aussi...

Ginny lui lança également un regard noir, puis ce regard se changea en un autre plus complice et ils éclatèrent de rire, à la surprise de tout ceux qui avait suivis l'échange.

Harry jeta ensuite un regard à son Malfoy et Ginny à sa Mione.. Et fut surprise de tomber sur un regard plein de désir. Elle se dit qu'elle venait de rêver, ou que c'était son propre désir qui se reflétait dans le regard de Hermione.

Ils continuèrent donc de manger, puis à la fin du repas, nos deux amoureux furent surpris de voir les personnes qu'elles aimaient se diriger vers eux.

- Gin' ? Je peut te parler ?

- Potter, je peux te parler ?

Ginny et Harry se jetèrent un regard d'incompréension, puis partir chacun de leurs côtés.

_Du côté d'Harry dans une salle de classe vide :_

- Qu'est ce que tu me veut Ma..

Mais il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Malfoy l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Harry lui rendit son baiser, puis il passa ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier, qui passa lui ses bras autour de la hanche d'Harry. Ils approfondirent le baiser en passant la barrière des lèvres et des dents tout en se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Se forma un ballet de langues à l'intérieur de leurs cavités buccales, puis, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent pour se regarder dans les yeux :

- Je t'aime Potter..., lui murmura Malfoy à son oreille.

Harry le regarda, puis l'embrassa fougueusement. Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry murmura à l'oreille de son amant :

- Je t'aime aussi Malfoy...

_Au même moment du côté de Ginny..._

- Qu'y à t'il Mione ?, demanda Ginny.

- C'est que.. Bon je me lance. Jesuisamoureusedetoi!

- Qu-Que.. Quoi ?!, s'exclama Ginny.

Hermione se calma, ou dû moins tenta et répéta :

- Ginny, je suis amoureuse de toi...

Ginny resta choqué, paralysée. Puis se ressaisissant, elle s'avança vers Hermione, posa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa amoureusement. Elle parcouru la cavitée buccale de son amie qui fit de même, un ballets se forma, allant d'une cavitée à l'autre, puis elles se séparèrent à contre cœur pour récupéré leurs souffles.

- Je t'aime aussi...

Et elles se rembrassèrent.

_Quelques mois plus tard..._

Harry et Draco se voyait en cachette, dans la tour d'astronomie aménagée par les bons soins de Harry qui avait pris la peine d'afficher les couleurs de Serpentard en plus de celles de Gryffondor. Cela faisais 6 mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et les seules personnes qui était au courant était Hermione et Ginny qui elles aussi sortait ensemble.

Revenons à nos deux tourteraux qui, aujourd'hui, sont fin près à passer une étape. Ils devaient se revoir le soir même, et passer enfin à l'acte.

Comme par hasard, tout les cours qu'ils avaient ce jour là, il fallait qu'ils soit Gryffondor/Serpentard. Alors comment résister à la tentation d'aller s'assoir à côté de votre amant et de l'embrasser ?

Harry se pris à penser que Ginny avait beaucoup de chance car elle et Hermione ne sont pas de la même année et ne sont donc tentées qu'aux repas.

Du côté de ses deux là, l'étape ne passerait pas encore. Hermione préférait que Ginny passent ses BUSES au grand dâmne de celle ci. Elles se voyaient tout les soirs dans une pièce à côté de celle où se trouve Harry et Draco. Bien sûr, les pièces étaient isolées pour pas qu'on les entendent. Quelques fois ils se mettaient ensemble dans une des pièces.

Mais pas ce soir. Les BUSES venait de passer mais Hermione ne voulait pas le faire tout de suite. Dans deux jours c'était les vacances et elle avait décidé d'inviter Ginny, Harry et Draco dans une maison de plage que ses parents avaient acheté. Il s'averait que le Serpentard était finalement quelqu'un de très gentil. Bref. Donc elle préférait que ça se passe en dehors de Poudlard. Par contre, Draco et Harry, eux, allait le faire :

- ~Dracoo~ !, cria Harry du haut des escaliers. Viens !

Draco regarda en direction de la voix de son Harry-nya (NDA: Harry s'étant déguiser en neko pour le Carnaval.. XD), puis se dépêcha de monter. Il passa devant la "chambre" des Gryffondores, puis rejoignit la sienne. En entrant, il eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà celle de son amant en avais la possession. Il passa ses bras autour des hanches de Harry qui passa les siens autour de son cou. Ils parcoururent chaques recoins de leurs cavités buccales. Draco passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Harry, tandis que celui ci passais les siennes dans ses cheveux. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, et Draco en profita pour enlever ses vêtements et seux d'Harry d'un coup de baguette. Ils retrouvèrent donc nus l'un dans les bras de l'autre, puis Draco poussa Harry dans leur lit et descendis jusqu'à ses tétons qu'il commença à sussoté. Harry gémi un petit peu, mais ça n'arrêta pas Draco qui continua à descendre, tout en laissant sa marque sur le corps de son amant et en le léchant de temps en temps. Il arriva à l'érection d'Harry, releva la tête pour savoir si il devait continuer et vit les yeux remplis de désir de celui ci. Il commença donc à sucer cette érection grandissante d'Harry. Puis après un minute à répéter le même geste, il lubrifia ses doigts et commença a en introduire dans l'intimité du brun et a produire un va et vient continu. Quand se fut bien lubrifié et après les vagues cris d'Harry, Draco retira enfin la virginité du brun. Ce dernier hurla et Draco chérit les sorts qu'ils avaient jetés pour qu'on ne les entende pas. Ensuite, il entama un va et vient contre la prostate d'Harry qui gémi de plaisir :

- ~Plus vite Draacoo ! Plus viiiite ~

Draco alla donc plus vite mais, ne voulant pas brusquer le brun, n'alla pas aussi vite que ce que ce dernier voulait. Harry commença donc à bouger ses hanches pour que les coups touchent plus sa prostate.

Cela dura 8 minutes ou ils s'embrassaient en même temps, puis Draco et Harry jouirent en même temps et tombèrent dans le sommeil quelques secondes plus tard.

Les deux derniers jours, ils se virent tout les quartes dans la chambre de Ginny et Hermione, discutant des dernieres nouvelles, comme Dean et Seamus qui affichait leur couple au yeux de tous, ou Théo et Blaise. Puis Hermione leur proposa de venir dans sa maison de plage en France et ils acceptèrent.

Le jour ou ils arrivèrent en Provence, ils furent émerveillés de la beauté du paysage. Ils avaient la mer juste devant eux et sinon, que de la plaine. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, qui ressemble plutôt à une villa et chaque couple partit à l'opposer de l'autre. Ils eurent donc une petite partie de la villa chacun.

Le soir même, Ginny et Hermione ne participèrent pas au repas. Ginny était dans son bain et Hermione préparait une chambre romantique... Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle rejoignit Ginny dans son bain et elles commencèrent à s'embrasser, à se malaxer les seins et à se les sucer puis elles sortirent du bain et se dirigèrent vers la chambre.

- Ferme les yeux Gin'...

Ginny ferma les yeux et se laissa diriger par Hermione.

- Tu peux les ouvrir...

Elle les ouvris donc et fut éblouie par ce qu'elle voyait : Hermione avait tout mis dans les tons rouges. Ils y avait des pétales de roses sur le lit et par terre.

Elle se tourna vers Hermione et l'embrassa. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, tandis qu'Hermione passait les siens autour de son cou. Elles finirent sur le lit, un godmichet dans l'intimité d'Hermione, et elles mouillants.

Le lendemain, ils partirent tous à la Gay Pride de Marseille, laquelles ils n'avaient été prévenus que par la télé qu'il y avait dans le salon. Ils furent surpris d'y croiser des sorciers français.

Puis ils retournèrent en Angleterre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Petits OS en folie !

**Auteur :** Kohagaru

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Rating : **T

**Couples : **Harry/Draco - Ginny/Hermione

**Disclamer : **Rien ne m'appartient...

**NDA : **Vu que je ne sais pas si cela à marcher, oubliez le sasunaru et le sakuino. Ça ne tournera que sur l'univers d'HP.

* * *

**2- Malheurs et Tracas...**

Ginny et Hermione sortait ensemble depuis Poudlard. Elles avaient maintenant un appartement ensemble avec jaccuzzi, lit à eau... Elles avaient même eu une fille grâce à la magie. Ginny ayant été élevée qu'avec des garçons, elle servait un peu de père.

Un jour, elles étaient toutes les trois dans le jaccuzzi et leur fille, Fiona, pinça les seins de sa mère (NDA : Hermione vu que Ginny fait plutôt office de père). Celle ci plongea dans l'eau chaude et en ressorti en faisant la morte. Fiona, pour la réveiller, pinça encore une fois les seins de sa mère.

- Laisse Fiona, je vais m'en occuper, fit Ginny, un sourire au lèvres.

Elle prit Hermione dans ses bras, l'embrassa, et appuya sur les seins de sa bien aimée. Celle ci se retourna et l'etrangla.

Ginny la repoussa un peu, assez pour pouvoir respirer, et Hermione se tourna vers Fiona :

- DANS TA CHAMBRE ! MAINTENANT !

Fiona eu peur et sortit du jaccuzzi. Ginny s'avança vers Hermione, la pris par la taille :

- Lâche moi, dit fermemant Hermione.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Ginny en la lâchant.

- Tait toi.

Elle metta sa tête sous l'eau tandis que Ginny partie voir Fiona qui s'était cachée pas loin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Hermy devais avoir un bleu et ça lui a fait mal.

- Oui mais maman Hermy t'as étranglée... J'ai eu très peur...

Ginny sourit à sa fille pour la rassurer. Elle venait d'avoir 6 ans et s'habituait très bien au faite d'avoir deux mamans. Elle la pris par la main et ensemble elles partirent voir Hermione. Celle ci avait toujours la tête sous l'eau. Cela inquiétait vraiment beaucoup Ginny car elle savait qu'habituellement, Hermione n'aurait pas réagis comme ça.

- Puce, ça va aller ?

- ~blubloublibloubla~

- J'ai rien entendu, dit Ginny en riant.

- Oui ça va, maintenant laisse moi, dit Hermione en relevant la tête.

Ginny arrêta sec de rire, amena Fiona dans sa chambre,puis partie dans la sienne pour attendre Hermione. De son côté, Hermione se disait que Ginny et Fiona croyait qu'elle rigolait, comme toujours. Elle sortie de l'eau et partie dans la chambre de cette dernière :

- Fiona, ma chérie ? dit elle doucement en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. Excuse moi, ma chérie... Mais un méchant monsieur m'avais tapée à cette endroit et ça ma fait très mal...

Fiona hocha la tête, à moitié endormie. Hermione se leva et partie dans sa chambre :

- Ma puce, dit elle en se couchant contre Ginny et l'encerclant de ses bras. Désolé... Je m'étais reçu un sort quand les mangemorts ont attaqués le ministère. Depuis, j'ai toujours mal quand on me les touches. Sauf quand on le fait biensûr...

- Tu as fait peur à Fiona, dit Ginny en se retournant. Et ton histoire est louche. Parce que quand je te touche tu ne dit rien.

- Mmm..., nous n'avons qu'à tenter..., dit Hermione un sourire au lèvres.

Ginny l'embrassa en prenant sa tête dans ses mains, puis une partie en direction du maillot mouillé de sa partenaire. Elle l'enleva, puis pris soin de descendre la dernière main et de prendre les seins d'Hermione en coupelle et de les faire rouler entre ses doigts. Elle sentie Hermione gémir dans sa bouche puis elle descendit encore plus bas l'une des mains et, grâce à un sort sans baguette, lubrifia ses doigts et en introduisit un, puis deux, puis un dernier tout en faisant un va et viens avec ses doigts. Hermione lui jouit dessus, elle retira alors ses doigts et les lêcha puis partagea se goût sucré avec Hermione en l'embrassant et en lui faisant sucer ses doigts. Puis elles firent la même chose mais dans le sens inverse. A la fin, elles avait chacune des doigts dans l'intimité de l'autre et jouirent en même temps. C'est donc ainsi qu'elles s'endormirent, l'une dans le bras de l'autre, réconsilliées.

Des années plus tard, lors de la cinquième année à Gryffondor de Fiona, celle ci revint pendant les vacances de printemps accompagnée d'une jeune Gryffondor, d'un an son aînée nommée Jessica Morenal, et l'embrassa devant ses mères, un sourire au lèvres.

Tel mère, tel fille.


	3. Note de l'Auteur

**NDA : **J'ai modifié le Rated. Ce sera soit M soit entre T et M. Donc que sa ne vous surprenne pas de voir les prochains OS en M.


End file.
